brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Spartan
The Spartan is a [[:Category:Legendary Brawlers|'������������������']] Brawler, he is a fierce warrior of the Greece legends he who usually welds a helmet, an amour and shield, and a sharp spear to fight. He is a melee and ranged brawler that he can use his spear to attack people which is his melee attack or to throw his spear at people which is his ranged attack. He has super high health due to his strong body and the amour which he wears that also grants him small damage reduction. His super is that he spins his spear and then he lands with a powerful jump. He has multiple special abilities including his shield to block attacks as well as his star power which he recovers hitpoints when he kills a brawler who has damaged him. Attack1: Spear Attack He thrust his sharp spear in front of him, this is a melee attack which damages all opponents hit by his spear, it does good damage and has fast reload speed. When he is attacking he cannot use his shield (he needs to attack! melee or ranged). *Damage: 200 *Reload time: 0.8 seconds *Range: 2.5 tiles *Piercing: anyone who is hit by his spear Attack2: Spear Throw This is his ranged attack, he throws the same spear in front of him (which takes two ammo spaces) that flies in a straight line which does the same damage as he melee attack on his opponents, after throwing his spear he takes out his next spear which can be thrust or thrown again. *Range: 8 tiles *Piercing: 1, because the piercing comes from the damage severity to an individual brawler not how smooth it can pierce through a brawler. Health Base Health: 1500 Armour properties: Takes reduced damage from all kinds/types by 10%. Super: Lightningful Eventz When he uses his super by just pressing the super button, he spins his spear over/above his head for several rounds similar to carl's super attack (in terms of the spining attack)(he holds his spear at the center not the opposite end of the point) with each hit having the lightning effect and he can moves normally while using his super, during the one second of using his super (spining phase) you decide where he will do his powerful impact landing after his spear spin if not he will just land on the same spot where before he jumped (landing phase). When he does his jump and lands on the floor, any brawler hit by his landing directly (where he points his spear at) will take absurd amount of damage (since its not very big) or way reduced damage if the brawler is near his landing area (that he generated) instead of right below him. This super can be uses with his rage mode at the same to allow him to deal even harder damage to his opponents which is just insane! Both his spining and landing attack (direct or near him) will stun enemies for a short time as well as destroy walls and bushes. He spins the total of 2.0 round within 1.0 seconds which means that enemies can by hit by the spining spear for up to four times (or 3 or 5 times because micro potitions matters but stationary objects will flat take 4 times damage) so the total damage of his super would by 280 + 280 + 280 + 280 + 600 or 200 = 1720 (direct) or 1320 (impact area) and x1.5 damage with rage mode (‭2,580‬ and ‭1,980‬ respectively). His lightning colour and looks is quite similar to Zeus one. Special1: Shield Whenever you are not attacking he will automatically rises your shield which will reduce all enemy attacks to half that comes from the same direction you are facing (the front 180° will block and the back 180° is not blocked). Special2: THIS IS SPARTA!!! The spartan has the ability to activate rage mode by toggling it on or off. When he turns on rage mode, his damage is increased by 50% and his movement speed are increased by 100 while his super juice are consumed at 5% per second and he can still gain super juice in rage mode. His rage mode will be shown that he is larger in size and turns redder in colour. Special3: Overcharge He can charge up his super juice up to 140% of the normal 100% of super, allowing to use his super at opportune times and left some super after using it (any value between 100-140%). The super meter will shows up the second time from the same area from 0% meter with a different colour (lime green) once the super value is more than 100%. This special allows him and use his super while in rage mode because the super meter will decrease as soon as the rage mode is activated. Star Power: Give Me My Refund! When he kills a brawler who had dealt damage to him, he will gain all the hitpoints back with an equal amount of damage from that brawler has done, if that brawler did not dealt damage to him and he kills that brawler he will not recover health. The name is inspired a every day life event when a customer wants his/her refund after buying a faulty product without knowing thats faulty. Skins Reviews Now, lets see what other has to say about this brawler... Trivia *His theme is perfect for the legendary rarity brawler, due to the fact he is so formidable. **Evendough all these specials and moves makes him feels like an Era Brawlers *I give my thanks to https://igfonts.io/ for the font of his rarity. *Who do you think will win? Spartan or Princess Who??? These two are the strongest legendary brawlers. *His nipples are exposed as part of the amours design. *His super does TOO MUCH DAMAGE!!!!!!! due to the combined powerer of his spear and the lightning, he would get a harsher nerf than Princess Who, bummer. *He share similarities with Valkyrie that the clothes they wear are similar, their toughness and weaponry, and the ages of alike. Category:Brawlers Category:Legendary Brawlers Category:Mythological Brawlers Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Brawler with specials/star power type A Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P